The purpose of this contract is to organize a network of cooperating hospitals to develop and implement comprehensive cancer control activities in the community relating to the diagnosis, staging, treatment, and rehabilitation of all stages of cancer of the female breast. The Contractor will be the center to which the participating hospitals are linked. The objectives of this effort is to improve case management, develop approaches in case management to be applied in a high proportion of patients in defined populations, establish mechanism of case delivery, develop pathways for decision-making, and develop management approaches which can be used in the community.